The Little Things That Don't Matter
by FlirtingIsAnArt
Summary: Mostly a summary of VALKUBUS interactions throughout the entire show so far. Some of them where I did a little tinkering, and most of them I don't have to 'cause they're there. Readers are welcomed, and the reviewing part is up to you; no pressure. And I've already found a BETA reader, so I will definitely try to improve the quality of this story. Oh, and the rating may change.
1. First Encounter

_AN = Hi everyone. It's been a long time since I've wrote something, moreover posting it here. But hey, here I am. This story is currently being reviewed over by the awesome BETA reader who's willing to help me, so just wait for the update._ _*_wink*_ I came up with this idea 3 hours before I am actually typing it in, so if it's crappy? Bear with me. Review as you like or just read as you please, it's fine. I'm just gonna post the updates when I have one, regardless whether you want me to stop writing or not. _*evil laugh*_ Okay, I think that's all there is to it. You may read the story now. _*smiling sweetly*_ Have a nice day folks._

_PS = The first chapter is a short one, because their interactions was short. It's not like I'm doing that on purpose. _*sob, sob*

**_Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL AND THEIR STUFFY STUFF. BUT WHAT I'VE WROTE, IT IS AND STILL IS RIGHTFULLY MINE._**

* * *

**001#**

"So," Tamsin barged inside the crappy shack after her partner; smirking in all her glory just to tick the unaligned succubus off.

"You're the Bo I've heard so much about."

The Valkyrie had thought of winking at the said woman just to irk her more than she already did, but decided against it when she felt the prickle of her partner's eyes narrowing behind her.

Yeah, she could feel the gesture Dyson was making because she was just that awesome.

"Yeah," Then the brunette stepped forward a little too vigorously, giving the blonde a feeling of satisfactory when she knew she had succeeded in making the brunette felt uneasy.

"Who the hell are you?"

For a second there; Tamsin swore she saw Bo's lips trying to curve upwards at the corner, but quickly shaking the idea off afterwards when she heard the H word.

Right then on the spot; the Valkyrie positively decide that the Succubus was a bitch.

That was when Tamsin came up with the brunette's nickname;

Succubitch.


	2. Bad Impression

_AN = I got some free time, so... Okay, I lied. I got no such thing as free time. But I got the ideas and they're occupying my head and I just need to let them out or I'm gonna go crazy. So here it is, another chapter._ _Also, non-stop appreciation goes to my BETA reader 'cause she's awesome. __Anywho, have a good read and good day y'all._

_********__Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL AND THEIR STUFFY STUFF. BUT WHAT I'VE WROTE, IT IS AND STILL IS RIGHTFULLY MINE._

* * *

**002#**

"How have you been?"

"…good," Dyson paused a little, taking his time to study his favourite Succubus before continuing, "Good, you?"

Feeling like a high school girl in front of her crush, Bo failed to masks her enthusiasm in answering the bronze-haired cop; and having the blonde woman around them wasn't any help to her either.

"I've been great," A little stutter, "…good." Realizing that she was sounding like an idiot, Bo stared down at the table and tried to keep her smile in a considerable measure. "…I'm good. You know, um… good, as well."

Seeing all of those antics from the two people who are obviously hot for each other, Tamsin was using everything in her willpower not to gag; therefore she decides that it's time to stop that pathetic _I-so-wanna-jump-your-bones-right-now-but-I'm-just- gonna-give-you-hints_ act before it went too far for her liking.

"Quite the interrogation technique, **Detective**." The blonde cop made sure her sarcastic tone pressed into the Wolf's ears.

"Interrogation?" Now Bo was looking incredulously at the Valkyrie.

Tamsin did not comment more than that, except giving her sickeningly sweet sarcastic smile towards the Succubus.

Realizing this was not just some follow up, the brunette turned her head towards Dyson with concern, "What this is about?"

"Look Bo, last night we were investigating the old subway tunnels. And I…" The Wolf purposely stopped for a second to make his point clear. "…smelled your perfume, shall we say."

Biting her lower lips, Bo redirects her gaze towards the other woman before explaining why her scent was there; as if challenging the Valkyrie to came up with more convictions if she could.

Besides, she's kind of having fun pushing Tamsin's buttons, like the blonde did to her before.

"Kenzi's friend, Aussie, was snatched by some underground Fae. We went in to get him back."

And Bo still can't wipe the smirk off her lips that was meant for the Valkyrie.

Knowing that the Succubus had someone to back her story up on that, Tamsin sighed disapprovingly before sinking lower in her seat; portraying her disagreement.

Wanting to get more information on the job, Dyson gave a little information from his side to Bo; hoping that he would get some quid pro quo from the information exchange. "Well, these same Fae have been taking other humans in the open as well. But more importantly, a couple of Fae city workers have gone missing. We've been ordered to exterminate them."

"Well, I don't know anything about city workers, but I did see a dead S.W.A.T guy down there."

"S.W.A.T? Are you sure?"

Tired of being ignored from the ongoing conversation, Tamsin decided to just break in. "Can I ask you a question?"

Certainly confident that she did not do anything wrong- _yet_, the Succubus answered her head on. "Sure."

Since the Valkyrie was a sarcastic type of person, she starts with a random synonym she could think of at the moment, "Have you always been a… litter bug?"

And now Bo was thoroughly confused. "Excuse me?"

The blonde's smirk got more sinister when she rephrased her sentence. "Do you always leave your food for other people to clean up?"

A curious Dyson stared at his partner while she was putting down a file on the interrogation table for the Succubus to see.

Since Bo used to dream a dream that she was not one hundred percent sure now whether it was just a dream or not; Bo knew that she definitely had seen the guy in the picture that she's holding right now.

And that managed to make her go all panicky.

Tamsin saw the expressions that changing on the Succubus' face, but she decided to not comment on it yet.

When the bronze-haired cop still couldn't wrap his head around the current subject, he questioned, "Tamsin, what's this about?"

Bo stutteringly defended herself, "No, I didn't…"

Clearly not a best way to answer a cop with a stutter, the Valkyrie started to play pushy with her personal suspect. "Didn't what? Know feeding off of other Fae was punishable by death?"

"No, this looks like my feed, but I haven't…"

Feeling the distress from the woman he cares about, Dyson stepped in to stop the blonde's accusations. "Bo, stop talking."

But Tamsin wasn't done yet. "Did you know he was a Dark Fae when you sucked him dry like a crab leg?" And her tone was a little bit higher this time.

Alarmed by the pitch his partner was using, Dyson immediately stood up and tried to fend her off. "Tamsin-"

The blonde hold her right hand towards the Wolf in a stop sign without breaking her eye contact with Bo, and forming a smile accompanied with an underlying threat towards the Succubus.

"What am I gonna do… with you?" Tamsin leaned back in her chair to clarify her statement. "What am I gonna tell the Morrigan?"

Feeling pretty pissed off, the brunette retorts, "Why don't you tell her to shove it?"

Definitely not the reaction she was expecting, Tamsin herself feeling very much riled up and was ready to grab the brunette by the hair then drag her towards the Dark Fae compound afterwards.

When Bo had finally put the pieces together, she turned to Dyson sharply; "Hang on a second here, your new partner is a Dark Fae?!"

Not giving Dyson any chance to answer, Tamsin continued to assault Bo with her questions.

"Where were you one week ago at 11pm?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Just when the Valkyrie wanted to congratulate herself for making the Succubus raise her voice a notch, the Wolf cuts in by saying that Bo was with him during the Hecuba Prison incident.

As if his statement was making her point clearer, Tamsin emphasized the word Prison- not to Bo's liking.

"Prison. Well…" A well-formed smirk returned to her lips. "…at least we know it wasn't somewhere… suspicious. Listen, you're not leaving until you come clean about your bedtime snack; who by the way, is resting happily in a coma." A beat pause before Tamsin continues with her infamous smirk in place, "Your fault."

Realizing that the Valkyrie would still see her as a suspect regardless of what she says to defend herself, Bo changed her attention to Dyson- knowing very well the Valkyrie did not like to be ignored.

"You know, Dyson," Purposely emphasizing on the other cop's name to make her point that she was no longer talking to the blonde in front of her, she gave Tamsin one pointed look before motioning her eyes towards the Wolf, "…if Kenzi's friend is still down there, he could get caught in the crossfire when you guys go in-"

Feeling very much bothered when the blonde woman's eyes were still burrowing accusingly onto her, the Succubus grew impatient. "-I'm sorry, was there something else?!"

The first cop lesson: when your suspect starts to yell, pay attention.

Tamsin caught on Bo's reaction, and the lessons she learned as a detective kicked in. So she didn't say anything, she just shook her head with her smirk in place.

Trying to calm the heat down, Dyson tried to steer both women back the original case in hand.

"Bo, the Sewer Alligator is-"

"Atticus." Bo cut in while watching Tamsin walking back and forth in front of her, both unwilling to drop their menacing gazes. "His name is Atticus."

"-Atticus is threatening to out the Fae. We're under strict orders here."

Bo was starting to forget about the Valkyrie and was getting serious for a minute; "Look, Kenzi took this case to help Aussie on her own. He was grabbed right in front of her, Dyson. She feels responsible."

"I'll do everything I can to find him and keep him safe. That is the best I can do."

"Thank you."

With an eye roll, Tamsin once again break the conversation between Bo and Dyson while dropping her file on the table intentionally for a dramatic effect.

"Okay- as good as this little Bad Cop, Horny Cop routine is," The blonde was looking pointedly at Dyson, "I'm getting a coffee. Do you want one?"

But she was not really waiting for her partner's answer; hence Tamsin just kept on walking out of the interrogation room.

Time to complain, "Wow, your partner is a real peach."

Dyson leaned back in his chair while watching Tamsins' figure inching closer to their cubicle. "Yeah… That's not the word I'd use…" Then he redirects his gaze towards the Succubus before continuing, "At least she's easy on the eyes though."

Right after Dyson said that, Bo continues to stare at the said woman.

Which Tamsin was now eagerly spilling coffee all over Dyson's desk.

Feeling somewhat satisfied, the brunette gave a pointed look towards the blonde's direction. "Yeah. She's bonafide marriage material."

Knowing that there's something wrong when Bo said that, the bronze-haired cop quickly followed her gaze and abruptly stood up when he saw the disaster that was currently being made on his documents.

When the door closed after Dyson stepped out from the room, Bo finally cracked a smile without knowing its particular reason. Only when she locked eyes with her best friend, the smile was gone in a second as she realized that she needs to get out of here if she wanted to help Atticus.

Giving sign towards Kenzi, she muttered;

"Get the door."

* * *

"...can you please explain to me how you let her just waltz outta here?"

Just when the speechless officer wanted to explain; the woman of the hour came right back on her own pace, "Hey, Tamsin. We need to talk."

Seeing the suspect upon her line of sight, the Valkyrie wasted no time to grab the Succubus' left arm and spin her around before pushing Bo with her own body towards the nearby wall. As she heard the moan elicited from the Succubus when Tamsin bumped her flat on the wall, the Valkyrie could not stop a devilish grin stretching on her lips.

"Thanks for coming back. Was beginning to think I wasn't gonna get to kick your cute little ass today."

The brunette sensed the teasing tone of the blonde woman and that alone enough to get her fully annoyed.

"Oh relax, bitch! I brought gifts,"

Tamsin eyed her for a few seconds before Kenzi marched in with the missing civilians; all with their bloody eyes.

Realizing that Bo just earned herself a _get-out-of-the-jail-free-card_, she released the brunette with a huff that definitely indicates she wanted to get Bo locked up so bad.

On the other hand, Bo was now glancing to the tall woman beside her to savor the moment while smirking victoriously.

* * *

Clearly unsatisfied with the given circumstances, Tamsin barged into the previous interrogation room followed by Bo and Dyson.

"You must have some King Kong sized balls to just waltz back in here after what you've pulled!"

Bo ignored the female cop's remark and kept her eyes on the other cop; "I don't think that Atticus attacked those kids at Nuit Sombre." Tamsin interjects again, "Big balls; and a theory."

"They were being held above ground. Atticus and his Fae can no longer exist in sunlight, I mean- he lit a torch when I was down there and it looked like he might burst into flames!"

"Maybe he just wanted you to think that, so he'd get off the hook for nabbing humans and-" Before Tamsin could finish her own theory, Bo stepped forward and gave a _shut-up-now-I'm-still-talking_ gesture to the blonde, then continuing; "The kids were bleeding from nose and eyes just like the Fae underground,"

Interested with this bit of information, Dyson voiced his thoughts. "They've caught the disease..."

"So- so why didn't he just kill Kenzi and I when he had the chance, huh? No. He gassed us, he brought us to our home, he put us into bed! Does that sound like a cold-blooded killer to you?"

"Bo, I need you to stay out of this! Let us do our job," The Wolf made his tone strict so that the brunette would understand before he finishes with a gentler voice, "Please."

Just when Bo wanted to retort, the door was knocked by the cops' boss; who's now motioning for his men to meet him outside.

Dyson knew he had to go, but not before he whispered to the Succubus:

"Just trust me."

* * *

"You know, maybe I should take this up with the Ash. You remember the Ash, don't you?" Dyson knows that Bo is usually right about these kinds of things, so he needed to convince his superior to put a hold on his orders; even with a threat. "...my old partner."

Tamsin looked over at the men in front of her with lack of interest; 'cause frankly? Her interest was back in the other room. Worried that her suspect would try to run away again, the Valkyrie glanced over the interrogation room; but what she saw then made her let out an obviously irked laugh.

Curious to see what made the blonde woman reacted in such a way, both men followed her gaze; and found an officer sitting on the chair inside the interrogation room bedazzled, with no signs of the Succubus.

Again.

"I still love her... She's so pretty..." Muttered the officer randomly.

Clearly fuming from getting tricked twice by her suspect, Tamsin now both hated and was impressed by Bo at the same time; but her instinct told her to lean more on the hate.

"Things are about to get very bad for you detective." Dyson's superior stated angrily before stomping off from the scene.

While the bronze-haired guy trying to figure out where Bo went to, his partner stepped next to him and said;

"You know; if I didn't hate Bo so much..." Tamsin paused for a while, taking another look at the poor dazzled officer; "...I might actually start to like her."

Following her gaze before walking out, Dyson replied, "She has that effect on people."

When her partner said that, Tamsin stopped for a second to think if she really meant what she said; that she could like this Bo girl.

After casting another look on the bedazzled officer, Tamsin decided that it was much easier to just keep on hating the Succubus.

It's less complicated that way, and convenient too.


	3. Getting Sober

_AN = I'm not gonna be around for the next two weeks, so I've got few chapters reserved for you guys. Again, non-stop thank you notes to my BETA reader! :) Maybe you guys are wondering why this chapter is too short, since there were many interactions between the two of them during this particular episode; but I kinda like the sober version, not the parasite-induced interactions. By the way, thanks for the reviews, even the trolling ones *_evil laugh*_ So have a good read y'all, and have a nice day!_

_****__Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL AND THEIR STUFFY STUFF. BUT WHAT I'VE WROTE, IT IS AND STILL IS RIGHTFULLY MINE._

* * *

**#003**

"The whole thing was… blank."

"But fuzzy, like… like there's something there, but why can't I remember?"

"Because you're not supposed to. We're probably better of this way."

"Yeah, good call, Tammy."

Upon listening to Bo calling her a nickname that she never even heard of before, Tamsin frowned intensively; a clear sign that she didn't like that nickname at all before turning her head towards the Succubus next to her to show it.

Catching the meaning of the look, the brunette immediately corrected herself and was also wondering why she suddenly called the blonde woman that… unseemly nickname.

"I mean, Tamsin."

"Okay. Look, all I know is that this latest crapfest just caused a whole mess of Fae paperwork. So, thank you for destroying my weekend," The Valkyrie stood up from the barstool and strode out, "…and goodbye."

Looking at the disappearing figure of the blonde woman, Bo remarked, "Well, that girl is just no fun at all."

Agreeing with the Succubus, Dyson turned his attention back to his drinks in hand and start gulping them down; while Bo was still looking at the exit door a little too long for her own liking.

And she didn't even know why.


	4. Forgetting Everything

_AN = I'm gonna post two more chapter- including this one, as a compensator for not gonna be here in the next two weeks. Thanks for the anonymous reviews as always, and also to my BETA reader. You know who you are. *_wink*_ So here it is, enjoy reading 'cause I know I will, and have a good day y'all. :)_

**__****_Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL AND THEIR STUFFY STUFF. BUT WHAT I'VE WROTE, IT IS AND STILL IS RIGHTFULLY MINE._**

* * *

**#004**

"It's a good thing we were able to trace your cellphone."

"I'm fine."

The Wolf's eyebrows were furrowing with concern while he said, "Really? You let an Ixtab get away. That's not like you, Bo." Then Tamsin interjected, "Yeah, aren't you supposed to be unbeatable or something?"

Upon listening to the Valkyries statement slash _kind-of-compliment_, the Succubus couldn't help but feel proud of herself while her lips threatened to curve upwards in a tight smile; but luckily she could control that reaction.

After all, she could not possibly smile on something that the blonde-bitch said now; could she?

Dyson brought her back from her train of thoughts and helped her to remove her gaze from Tamsin by saying that they got the killer's ID.

But it only lasted for a second before Bo expressed her opinion. "I'm not so sure about that."

Tamsin stated a fact to defy Bo's thought. "She's a suicide Fae."

Getting pretty annoyed already by the Valkyrie, Bo used her high pitched voice and looked over at the blonde woman. "Who's in therapy! Besides, none of these victims are committing suicide."

"Splitting hairs. It's like Occam's beard trimmer,"

Then Dyson joined in, "Razor."

Knowing well that neither of the Fae in front of her have any idea on what she's talking, Tamsin decided that she would drop the intended metaphor and just go on with the bat.

"Whatever! The simplest solution is usually the right one. So once we track this Mayan honey down, slap some steel on her wrists, this case will closed."

After Tamsin finished making statement on how the simple her solution was, she walked away from Bo and Dyson and heading towards another guy near the ambulance car to flirt with.

Looking at the blonde woman before turning back to Dyson, Bo complained sarcastically:

"I don't know what I like about her more; her warmth, or her charm." And the Succubus truly and painfully admits; Tamsin really has her charm.

"Mmm- hmm."

* * *

"I can't believe you are so close minded."

"And I can't believe you suddenly think you grew a badge!"

"We need to investigate the clinic further!"

"What we need, is to locate our annoying little Ixtab!"

"She didn't do this."

Tamsin's shoulders slumped down when the Succubus was still going against her notion. And the stubbornness of Bo really starting to get to her. "Ugh… You are clearly out of your mind!"

Knowing that both of them wouldn't come to an agreement anytime soon- _or ever_; both women turned their heads towards the Wolf that had been leaning against the wall next to the interrogation room's door.

Bo yelled first, "Dyson!"

Then Tamsin followed, "Help me out here, dude!"

Feeling a little amused by the antics going on in front of him, Dyson managed to hide his smile and keep his face straight. "I think we need to hear Bo out."

After listening the Wolf's answer, Tamsin rolled her eyes in a gesture that could be interpreted as _why-should-I-even-asked-when-I-knew-you'd-choose-h er_.

As for Bo, her feeling of victorious was being withheld by the pain she felt on her abdomen area. Making no comment on it, she chose to ignore the pain. "Even if Tabitha is culpable, she most likely has a partner."

With that being said, Tamsin shook her head in annoyance.

Before his partner could make any remarks on that and get the Succubus pissed off again, Dyson asked, "Like who?"

"Dr. Palmer hypnotizes patients during his regression therapy. What if he's hypnotizing them into performing these deadly acts?"

"You think he's Fae?"

"I don't know. But both Lloyd and Rolly were his patients, and what about those articles I found on his desk?"

Unable to remain patient any longer, Tamsin interjected; "I'm sorry, do I hear a plan in here anywhere?"

Bo tried to reason, "We send someone in undercover. Let's see what really goes on during one of his sessions."

Certain that the Succubus would always have her way, one way or another; Tamsin eventually relented and agreed to play along. "All right… All right, I do it."

A little surprised by the offer, Bo gazed up towards the Valkyrie and wanted to tease her about that; but decided against it because she didn't want to push it too far. "Actually, I was thinking of someone who can sense Fae."

Very positive that he's the one that Bo was meaning to, Dyson shrugged and accept the job.

"It's worth a try."

The Valkyrie could not explain what she felt at that time, realizing that Bo still chose Dyson even though she had offered her assist firsthand. But she did not dwell on it; so after an annoyed expression directed to both of the former lovers, Tamsin strode out from the interrogation room;

"Whatever."

* * *

"So we have a dead mermaid, a dead tightrope walker, and an almost dead superhero..."

"Does anyone else sense a pattern here? It's gotta be Palmer, our resident hypnotist."

Dyson immediately rejected the idea. "No, no, the guy is not Fae."

The Succubus kept on defending her point; "You said you couldn't tell if he was Fae."

"Rakshasa."

When Trick suddenly cut into the trios conversations, all eyes fell upon him questioningly. Tamsin; who thought Trick was talking randomly as always, replied; "Bless you."

Getting the gist that he's not being taken seriously, the bartender stressed out his statement. "No, Palmer might be a Rakshasa."

When the only reply the Blood King received was a few confused looks, he explains to them;

"An Indonesian illusionist and shapeshifter." The middle-aged-looking man held out an old painting of some kind of creature before continuing, "It can only be killed with lead."

Gathering all the new informations together, the Valkyrie furrowed her eyebrows and was trying to fit the pieces. "So, it would probably be fairly easy for him to change his form into, say…" A beat. "…a friendly therapist?"

The Succubus added, "And make people act out crazy stunts that get them killed."

But then an unexpected reply came from the bronze-haired guy, which induced the two women a fair curiosity.

"People should be allowed their dreams."

Not really getting what the Wolf actually meant, Bo threw her confused look towards the Valkyrie; who was now looking back at her with the same thought in mind.

* * *

After the Rakshasa had been defeated, Tamsin went back to the station to write some report on the activities they've done for the day; while Bo and Dyson swung to the Dal, 'cause Bo wanted to make sure that Dyson was finally himself again.

When 2 or 3 hours have passed by, the Valkyrie decided that it was time to wrap things and drop by at the Dal; meeting up with her partner.

As soon as she arrived at the Dal's front door, she saw Bo and Dyson sitting alone together; talking happily about something or someone or whatever, 'cause well, she just didn't give a damn. But when she saw Bo's right hand was on top of Dyson's left, her eyebrows furrowed involuntarily.

Plus, she also noticed that pained expression her partner was having.

Just when she wanted to observe more, a kind-of-familiar guy approached her; asking how she was today. She usually was not the one to be polite, but when your one night stand came over asking; at least she could give him that.

After a few leisure conversations between her and the said guy; the Valkyrie bid him goodbye and walked straight towards her partner, resulting to her crossing path with Bo in the process.

As they passed each other by, their eyes locked in intensity that none of them understands; but that moment was cut short because the blonde woman couldn't stand looking too long into the brunette's eyes.

So she just kept on walking with her teeth clenched.

And Bo thought Tamsin was doing that because she hated her; which was not new news by the way. In the thought of that, the Succubus' face dropped; but quickly shrugging it off by not wanting to care.

Besides, she got a lot of things she needed to talk to Lauren anyway.

"Damn… That girl really gets to you, huh?"

Broken off from his reverie of Bo's touch, Dyson motioned his head towards his partner; who was now sitting on a chair next to him.

"I'll tell you what, how about I buy us a pitcher, and you can tell me all about it. 'kay?"

With a straight face, Dyson replied, "Nope."

"So what, you're just going to sit here brooding?"

"No, we're going out. And we're going to tear this town apart." Dyson knows that he can't be sad and sappy forever over Bo, because that ship has sailed now. He gotta try to move on, and what else could do the trick rather than a buddy to hang out with while drinking his sorrows away?

Liking the idea of her partner, Tamsin lets out a smirk before telling him that there's this one place she used to go to. "Except it might be a little rough," And now she's switching to her mocking tone; "…for a delicate flower such as yourself."

Feeling amused and challenged at the same time, Dyson chuckled huskily and stared down at his brewski before Tamsin continued, "But the women are hot and the drinks are cold."

"Sounds perfect. You're buying?"

The challenging began, "Only if you're a good little boy." The Valkyrie paused, eyeing the other cop for a moment, and then enquiring; "Are you?"

"No." The bronze-haired cop met the blonde woman's gaze and raised his eyebrows to make his point. "I'm a very, very, bad wolf."

Another smirk was placed on the Valkyrie's mouth;

"Good answer. Let's go."


	5. Too Much

___AN = No, I'm not a fast updater. I just wanna give more before I disappear for some time. _*evil laugh* _So this is the next chapter. My BETA reader is awesome, no doubt about it; and it's been fun reading and posting story! :) Will see you guys after my examination's over, and have a good day y'all. ;)_

**__****_Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL AND THEIR STUFFY STUFF. BUT WHAT I'VE WROTE, IT IS AND STILL IS RIGHTFULLY MINE._**

* * *

**#005**

"What was the nature of your interaction with the dead woman?"

"Social."

"You were friends?"

Knowing that last night tryst was far more than just friends; it was now kind of difficult for the Succubus to explain to her ex-lover that she's just had sex with the said woman.

Moreover, having an annoying presence of a blonde Valkyrie with them in here _plus_ discussing about her private life; was not going to make things peachy.

"…Friendly." That was all her reply.

Getting the hint from the way Bo was feeling uncomfortable right now, Dyson switched his approach by telling the Succubus what had happened.

"Look Bo, we found her body by the tracks a block away from your place. And what we're wondering here is…" The Wolf paused, started to feel uncomfortable himself. "…how did she get there?"

Feeling kinda hurt that Dyson would even think to doubt her, the brunette began to activate her defensive mode. "You think that I did this?"

"Well, you don't even remember how she left your apartment."

"Yes, I do."

Then Tamsin interjected between their conversations, "How?"

Turning her head behind her so she was facing the Valkyrie, Bo stated; "In one piece!"

When Tamsin did not give any signs of emotion from her face, the Succubus turned back to the Wolf and started to explain;

"Yes, I had sex with her. But I didn't kill her. One body with my scent on it, does not make me a murderer!"

A husky woman's voice interrupted her again; "Two."

Turning back towards the voice's source, Bo locked eyes with Tamsin, "What?"

"Two bodies." The Valkyrie stopped for a second to stretch her lips into forming a smirk before continuing, "If you count the dark Fae in the coma."

"I…!" Bo hesitated, not knowing how to convince them that it was not her kill.

Or she just didn't know how to convince herself that it was not hers.

"Okay, yes, it's starting to…" Still couldn't come up with anything, the brunette tried to hide her nervousness by raising her tone. "So it's another Succubus! Or someone who's trying to frame me!"

And her pathetic explanation was met by a mocking chuckle from the blonde cop. "Oh, that old chestnut."

Just when Tamsin wanted to continue to torture Bo more, Kenzi barged into the interrogation room; telling both cops that she was there and she saw Bo's one night stand walked out from the shack with her own eyes.

Although, Tamsin didn't buy it. "Well, that's a convenient alibi."

"Come on Bo, let's get outta here." Grabbing her best friend's arm, the Gothic girl tried to tug the other towards the door; "I got the key we need, so it's time Betty and Veronica got back to saving the world."

Before Bo could say anything, Dyson once again was making his point clear by addressing that Lauren was now currently examining the dead woman's corpse even though they could not hold the Succubus.

"So I'm free to go back to the club then."

"Absolutely," That sweet, husky voice full of seduction mixed with venom from none other than the Valkyrie emerged again; "Have fun… 'cause I know we will."

Confused at this, Bo stopped in her track and looked at the blonde cop questioningly. "Excuse me?"

As if it was so obvious, Tamsin explained; "Well, we'll be coming with you."

Another venomous smirk appeared on the Valkyrie's mouth:

"Until we crack this case, I'm gonna be your very sexy shadow."

Upon hearing this, Bo turned her head back to look at Dyson with a pointed _are-you-kidding-me look_; before directing her gaze back at the Valkyrie one more time.

Bo was thinking of retorting, but decided against it because she suddenly felt a little too tired.

So she just strode out of the police station with Kenzi, all the while wondering why Tamsin could easily push her buttons without even trying.

Bo didn't even notice that she sighed a little bit louder than usual.


	6. Uninvited Changes

_AN = Hey there! How are you guys doing? It's been a pretty long time since I've updated, and I'm really, truly, sorry. Having exams and all was extremely tiring. And to make it up to all of you, I have wrote this chapter exceptionally longer than I used to. Well actually, their interactions were too many on this particular episode, that's why it took me so long to get it done. Also, bunch of flowers and a card of appreciation to my BETA reader, because she gets them done so quickly, she's that amazing. *wink* So, here it is. Enjoy your read and have a good day! :)  
_

_Or night, whatever._

_****__Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL AND THEIR STUFFY STUFF. BUT WHAT I'VE WROTE, IT IS AND STILL IS RIGHTFULLY MINE._

* * *

**#006**

"How's it going over there?"

The caged Succubus raised her head in hoping to see someone familiar that would get her out of this cell, but she should have known that that particular voice can only belong to one person.

Tamsin.

"From over here, it looks like those shackles are made of reinforced steel. That's pretty strong stuff."

The Valkyrie kept getting closer to the caged Succubus until she reached the bars; then the blonde woman stopped, studying the condition of her counterpart.

"And you're looking weaker by the minute."

Feeling positive that the Valkyrie was only here to mock or torture her more than she already had, the Succubus rolled her eyes and feigned indifference. "Just another reason not to waste my breath," Then she gave the blonde woman a pointed look; "…talking to you."

Thoroughly amused with the brunette who was still keeping her wits on even though she's currently in this condition, Tamsin grinned and decides that she would help Bo- if she felt like it.

And also, depends on the Succubus' answer.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"When it comes to Kenzi, no." The brunette kept her eyes on the blonde woman as if to prove her point, before adding; "And I never will."

Somehow, this answer stroked something deep inside Tamsin. Right then, she was certain- she could feel it in her Valkyrie nature, that this Bo girl?

Was something else.

So she decided to lend the brunette a hand.

"Well, in that case, you're gonna need some help."

Surprised by what the Valkyrie had said, Bo quickly looked up to Tamsin's eyes; to figure out whether the other woman was pulling her leg or something.

"I thought you wanted me locked up."

"Ughhh, I do…" Closing her eyes in some kind of desperation, Tamsin shook out the feeling of wanting to take back her offer and just left the Succubus in there; 'cause after all, she really does wanted to get Bo behind bars.

After opening her eyes, Tamsin decided that she would cast out all of her dislike-ness towards the brunette for the day- _just today_; or at least until the brunette screws up again.

"…but not like this." Although surprisingly for her, Tamsin found out that she really meant every word she said. "Anyway, you're gonna need some help finding your little goth friend. That thing," Tamsin looked away for a second before continuing, "…is not Kenzi. But we're gonna need some proof."

Right now; Bo hated herself for feeling slightly relieved by knowing Tamsin was on her side, and for putting her faith, even it was _just-for-a-moment_ kind of faith, into Tamsin. The woman that she truly disliked. But she didn't have any choice now, did she?

"This better not be a joke."

Getting her infamous smirk into place, Tamsin showed a key for Bo's cell and raised her right eyebrow as an assurance. "No joke."

"Open the door, we have to hurry."

After unlocking the door and breaking Bo's shackles, Tamsin held up Bo's knife and passed it on to her.

"You messed this up, all bets are off."

"So, how do we get out of here?"

The Valkyrie remembered Dyson and that Kenzi-wannabes conversation; which Dyson said he would take the impostor to his home for a bit. Figuring that nobody else was in the Dal right about now, Tamsin grinned; "Why don't we just walk out the front door?"

A little concerned with the plan that sounded like it wasn't a plan at all, the Succubus enquired more; "What about Dyson?"

"I think we have a little window of time."

* * *

Standing in front of them was the Wolf, 3 meters away from the escape route.

Both women stopped in their tracks; Bo involuntarily worrying whether Tamsin did just want to trick her, or humiliate her.

"Good plan." Of course, the Succubus would always have time for witty remarks.

And Tamsin didn't argue because it was her fault. "Guess that window closed."

As for the Wolf who was certain that the Succubus should be in the cell right now, his eyebrows furrowed deep while asking the ladies what the hell was going on here.

Smiling sweetly with sarcasm to the bronze-haired guy, Tamsin replied with honesty mixed with mockery; "I thought you were taking Kenzi back to your place."

"Change of plans…" Answered Dyson, while looking behind the Valkyrie and began to stress his concern; "…Why is Bo out of her bonds?"

Tired of all the redundant questions because, well; when someone who's been locked up was released without any permission and on the way to walk out of that place, what more could it mean? So the blonde woman wittily replied, "She needed some exercise."

After few exchanged looks of worry and confuse from the former lovers, Tamsin felt that this would take forever if she didn't break their alone-moment and speed up to the task in hand.

"Look, we both know there's only one way out of this."

"I agree," Dyson looked at the Valkyrie squarely in the eye, and pointed at the Keg room direction. "…And it's back that way."

Feeling like she was just challenged, the blonde woman's eyebrows furrowed.

Then Dyson added, "I will stop you if I have to."

Now Tamsin was positive that she was being challenged.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's a man getting in the way of what I want. It's so…" By the time Tamsin was saying this, Bo could feel that the Valkyrie was getting ready to actually fight. She didn't want that to happen of course, so she tried to step forward and reason about the situation, while Tamsin continued; "…retro."

"Dyson, Kenzi is out there. You need to help us."

The Wolf declined, "No, you need to go back, Bo. I made a promise!"

"No! Not until I find Kenzi."

Realizing that her partner would not back down from his decision, Tamsin took a few steps closer towards the Wolf, while tying her hair in a bun.

"For the record; I really didn't want to have to do this."

Dyson retorted, "What, give up peacefully?"

"Funny," Finished tying her hair, Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows; concentrating on her powers. "…People never seem to learn…"

With a stern voice, the blonde woman continued; "… don't mess with a Valkyrie."

After she said that, the Valkyrie's face turned into some kind of hollow skull, with pitch black eyes that looked so deep to its depth; her true form. When she took a step forward, the Wolf would take a step back; this routine continued until Bo emerged from Dyson's behind and smacked him with a large book.

Tamsin quickly turned her powers off the moment Bo was in front of her. If she could help it, the Valkyrie never wanted to show the Succubus her true form.

In other words; her true self.

On the other hand, Bo was amazed and curious at the same time; wondering what kind of power her counterpart possessed. "What was that?"

Decided to answer that question later on, Tamsin just walked past the brunette and motioned for the other woman to follow. "Come on, Shawshank. We're running out of time."

* * *

"I saw her face. She had these little teeth."

"Like little, teeny, tiny teeth?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh… I think it's Kitsune, a Fox Fae."

Looking questioningly towards the blonde cop, Bo asked; "You know what that thing is?"

Still with her frown on, Tamsin admitted to that.

"We need to find her and force her to take us to Kenzi."

"I might know a shortcut. Did a job for couple friends a while back-"

Before Tamsin was able to finish her sentence, Bo stopped her by putting her hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder; making the blonde woman nearly jumped away by the sudden and unexpected contact. Luckily she managed to hide her real reaction and switched it to a highly extensive frowning; after she backed away into a safe distance from the Succubus.

It's like Bo doesn't have to use her tricks on the blonde woman, and she still could affect her the same.

And the blonde cop didn't like that.

"Okay, that's not cryptic at all." Bo of course, still have doubts towards her counterpart's true intentions. 'Cause seriously, the woman who had shown all kinds of way to express her resentment towards her; and now she was the one that's helping her?

Bo had always fallen into situations like this, and yes; there's always a catch.

Seeing that the blonde wouldn't want to give out details about that anytime soon, Bo risked herself by allowing her feelings to trust the Valkyrie; because from what the Kitsune had threaten her earlier, they really need to find Kenzi now- and fast.

"Is Dyson going to be okay?"

When the brunette suddenly asked about Dyson, Tamsin unconsciously rolled her eyes before looking around the parking lot; searching for some kind of answer on why she felt irritated all of the sudden.

The Succubus took this as a gesture that the Valkyrie did do something awful towards her favourite Wolf. "What did you do to him?"

"Just jammed his signals a little bit?..." The blonde woman paused, still trying to figure out why she felt different towards the brunette now; compared to the previous hours ago, hence the heavy frowning. "A little doubt goes a long way. He'll be second guessing himself for a while, but he'll be fine."

Feeling relieved, because at least Dyson would still be in one piece after this, Bo's expression softened; then was replaced by curiosity. "Doubt, huh?"

"It's kinda my thing."

After she said that, Tamsin strode towards the driver's seat; completely unaware of Bo's scrutiny that fell upon her. "Well, it was intense."

Listening to the remark that the brunette gave her, the blonde woman couldn't help but feel a little pride and thus she was unable to control a satisfied grin from forming on her lips. Or she could control it, but knowing that Bo could only see her rear from her point of view; she lets the grin emerged on the surface.

But as Tamsin was untying her hair, the grin she had before immediately disappeared. A lock from her fair blonde hair fell into her palm, and the Valkyrie; knowing what this meant, stared at the object for a good few seconds before she let them fall on the ground.

"Glad you enjoyed the show."

* * *

When the Valkyrie's cellphone was ringing, she casually checked them and raised her eyebrows after finding out who the caller was.

"Dyson." She clicked the _Answer_ button.

With a devilish smirk plastered on her mouth, Tamsin leaned towards the steering wheel; while Bo scooted a little bit closer to the blonde, trying to listen on what were they talking about over the cellphone. "Hey, boy."

"_Thanks for the hangover headache. Didn't even have the pleasure of getting drunk with you first."_

"Pleasure was all mine."

"_I know your game now, Tamsin. I'm gonna see it coming next time."_

Tamsin tried to push the Wolf's button a little bit more by turning her partner's statement into an innuendo. "So like a man… Always begging for a _next time_."

"_I told Trick that you wouldn't take Bo to The Morrigan."_

Upon listening to that, Tamsin's expression changed quickly. The playful banter and carefree innuendos from her completely vanished; and her face was replaced by a serious look.

"I gave you my word, didn't I?"

For Tamsin; every single word that she said, she would try hard to live up to it- because she's a Valkyrie after all. The most proud, noble and powerful mythic Fae warrior; a creature that stands by their code, honoring every word and actions, believe in courtesy and chivalry;

…or at least she used to. But still, as they say, old habits die hard.

"_That's not worth much, I'm afraid."_

When Dyson answered her in that way, Tamsin was now certainly filled with annoyance. Hell, she could even drag the said Succubus without having to result in violence if she wanted to- which she truly did; but there's Bo, sitting freely next to her without gag and bounds on her. And let's not forget that she had a meeting earlier today with the Dark Fae leader too, so there's another reason why she should just pack the brunette up to present her towards The _Annoying_ Morrigan.

But Tamsin didn't.

Somehow she wanted to re-evaluate the Succubus, wanted to see something that she felt that it's there, but she just couldn't place it rightly. Maybe that's why she offered to help Bo.

Although the Valkyrie herself couldn't understand why she put so much effort in a troublesome matter.

She never liked troublesome people or things or whatnots.

But of course, there's no snowball chance in hell she would tell this to Dyson. "I'm helping Bo find the real Kenzi."

"_Is that a trick too?"_

Knowing that the Wolf wouldn't even believed her if she explained to him from the beginning, the blonde woman retorted by tossing her cellphone to the side, instantly ending the call line.

As for the Succubus who couldn't catch up on anything her counterpart and ex-lover was talking about, she looked over towards the Valkyrie and expressed her curiosity. "What was that?"

Having no mood left to be questioned, the blonde woman nonchalantly said that it was a bad reception while starting the car engine.

* * *

"You okay back there? Need to sit down?" The last sentence was being emphasized purposely by the Valkyrie in her attempt to tease the Succubus.

"What? No, I'm good." The answer given to Tamsin was an obvious lie judging from the way Bo's ragged breathing and beads of sweat.

The blonde woman had a feeling that the brunette would not call a timeout except when she initiates it first, so Tamsin stopped in her tracks and told Bo that they could take a break.

While trying to control her unbalanced breathing rhythm and halfway crouching down with both her hands on her knees, Bo gazed towards the Valkyrie and retorts; "This isn't a break,", and that earned her a pointed look from the Valkyrie.

Now Tamsin was trying her best to contain her amused smile by pursing her lips together and looking the other way.

Trying to salvage any dignity she has left as the tough unaligned Succubus, Bo continued; "…this is me relishing the chance to grill you."

And of course the blonde woman knew that this was only a tough guy act, but she decided to not make any comment on it and just played along. "Okay…"

Straightening herself and composing her posture, Bo stood up and congratulated herself for successfully managing to arrange her breathing problem. "So, this is what you do for fun? Track people?"

Tamsin's playful grin rose up. "Did. Past life, past tense." A short pause before she continued, "And it wasn't always this much fun."

"Right. So, how did a bounty hunter like you end up being a cop-" Feeling that her breath ran out from that whole sentence, Bo had to halt for some air before resuming; "-here?"

"Ah, special assignment… I pissed off the wrong people."

"No, really… I am asking."

Starting to get concerned on the level of availability of the brunette, the blonde woman's frown returned. "But you're not really listening."

Just when Bo wanted to retort, she smelled something; something that resembles the smell of clay or dirt, and she told Tamsin all about it.

Curious on how the Succubus could know all of these things, the Valkyrie asked, "Is that a Succubus thing?"

"No, it's a new thing."

After that, Bo tried to stride forward in a quick manner, but only succeeded in decreasing the energy in both her legs; resulting in her plopping her side against a tree to support her body weight.

Looking at the Succubus' condition, the Valkyrie was definitely sure by now that the Succubus was not okay; so she voiced her thoughts to the brunette.

The only reply she got was, "Don't worry about it… we need to keep moving."

Tamsin shook her head. Yeah, she should've known better than to ask Bo, because that was the one thing that she knows they have in common.

Stubborn.

* * *

"Jeez, you sound like you smoke eight packs a day. Take a knee, soldier."

In her disturbed breathing, Bo declined. "No, I have to keep going… find Kenzi-" Before she even had the chance to finish her sentence, her legs totally gave out on her; making her ungracefully collapsed.

Tamsin heard the whimper from the Succubus, and turned around so fast that her neck almost had a whiplash. Looking at the Succubus on the ground, a part of her wanted to help Bo to her feet; but another part of her instructing her to stay put and mind her own business. Feeling that she had shown too many kind gestures towards the brunette already, the Valkyrie chose to submit to her latter part; so she stayed where she was and just kept on staring the brunette.

Besides, her mission was to re-evaluate the Succubus; whether she was truly justified to be locked up or not. Moreover, being too close to the subject would affect the evaluation process. The blonde woman didn't know how she was being affected, but she could feel it nonetheless. And she wanted to avoid that.

So the Valkyrie puts on her steel mask and returned to her _I-don't-give-a-rat's-ass_ attitude.

Seeing that the brunette wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon, Tamsin was starting to get annoyed and sighed heavily. Maybe she was too caught up in her own annoyance that she couldn't even bring herself to comment sarcastically on Bo's current situation, even though she wanted to- so badly.

"This is all my fault…" Tamsin directs her gaze towards the Succubus again when she heard Bo say something. "…I am a terrible friend."

Frowning, the Valkyrie replied with a _duh_ expression like it was a fact; "Are you kidding me? My _friends_ wouldn't even walk two blocks if I was stuck in a bear trap."

Starting to get irritated by the blonde woman's attitude, Bo retorted, "Then you need new ones."

After that sentence was uttered by Bo, Tamsin unconsciously looked down to the ground; because that hits too close to home. Trying to shake it off by quickly by changing the subject, since she realized that Bo had her point there, Tamsin asked; "What's so great about Kenzi anyway?"

Bo was caught off guard when the Valkyrie asked her this, because honestly? She never thought that Tamsin would even care in the slightest to ask about that. Searching for words, Bo darts her eyes around and then she spoke up when she finally decided that she would only answer from what's in her heart.

"She's, uh…" Bo's feature softened while she remembers all the things she and Kenzi had been through. "…She's Kenzi."

Tamsin eyebrows shot up at this. _Well yeah, of course I know that she is._

"She's smart, and honest… and kind. And she makes me feel normal, and special… all at the same time."

Listening to the brunette's _kind-of-heart-confession_ rendered the blonde woman speechless. But as a courtesy to acknowledge that she understood what the brunette has been saying, Tamsin could only utter;

"Oh."

"She is my heart, Tamsin."

Somehow, the Valkyrie dislikes the brunette a little bit less when Bo called her by her name.

"…I don't even know how long she's been missing. She kept trying to tell me something, and I wouldn't even listen to her!"

And the Valkyrie kept on observing the Succubus, noticing how easily riled up she gets when her friends were involved.

Or how her worried expression would came out whenever she was thinking about her kidnapped bestfriend.

"Promise me that if something happens- _promise_ that you will find her."

Or how she would put her stubbornness and pride aside; to cooperate and ask a favor from someone that she hates, just to make sure her friend would be safe.

And how her voiced croaked when she's holding back her tears from spilling; tears that were dedicated to her friend.

A mere _human_ friend.

After observing all of these; suddenly she recognized the feeling that she felt earlier towards the brunette. The realization made Tamsin shift uncomfortably in her stand, and her eyes dart around the perimeter aimlessly; swearing to herself that she would never tell the Succubus that she's actually kind of admired her.

Also feeling that this was getting too sappy for her liking, Tamsin reversed to her harsh attitude and forced her counterpart to get back on her feet after rolling her eyes. "Okay, why don't we save this guilt trip for later. We're hunting Kitsune. Get in the game!"

Knowing that the Valkyrie was right, Bo nodded and tried hard to stand up, while her pained expression covering her face. Tamsin of course, as highly perceptive as she always had been, noticed this and asked the brunette when the last time she fed was.

Bo replied, "I don't know…" Even though she managed to stand up, the Succubus still need to support her weight by hunching down while holding her knees. "…I can't remember."

_She's really a pain in the ass._

Tamsin sighed in irritation; mostly because now they had a disadvantage in their _Saving-Kenzi_ mission, and partly because there was no one else around for her to shove them towards the Succubus to let her take the feed that she desperately needed.

And the biggest source of the blonde woman's irritation was;

She's the only available person in the area for the Succubus to feed on.

_This Succubus is really a pain in MY ass._

Feeling kinda embarrassed because what she's about to propose towards Bo would sound a lot like a dirty suggestion, Tamsin refused to meet the brunette's eyes while saying this; "You need a snack, so…" The Valkyrie cleared her throat, "…you can feed off of me."

And another surprise came from the blonde woman, making Bo gape unconsciously at the suggestion. Because of the circumstances they were in, Bo knew that she didn't have any other option and she definitely would accept the offer given; but she still wanted to state her opinion nonetheless.

"…I kinda hate you."

Upon listening to what the brunette answered, Tamsin was starting to get all panicky that the brunette really took it as a mean of suggestive innuendo; and at the same time, she was totally annoyed that the Succubus was being ungrateful to what extent she was willing to help- although she's not one hundred percent sure about it.

"I don't exactly love it either! But I need you cranked to eleven, okay? Inari is a ballsy bitch, and shit would definitely get real. So, feed off of me!"

When the Succubus almost starved to death and a promising but bitchy and _hard-to-trust_ Fae was offering herself to be her dinner, why should she was even tempted to say no?

But the brunette knew that this was for Kenzi.

And also; she needs this.

"You tell anyone about this," Bo intentionally scrunched her nose, trying to look more intimidating. "…and I will kill you." In the end, the brunette was still too stubborn to just say a simple _yes_, and chose to express her agreement in a threatening kind of way.

Tamsin of course, understood the brunette's way of communication and paid no attention to the threat that was directed to her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Rolling her eyes, the Valkyrie took a couple steps forward towards Bo.

As for the Succubus, she didn't know whether she was extremely starved and needed some chi this instant, or she just wanted to get this over with. But as soon as the Valkyrie was inching close to her, Bo couldn't stop her hands from latching onto Tamsin's jacket collar forcefully and pulling her counterpart against her; crashing her lips to the other's.

At first when their lips were connected, Bo was preparing herself to not gag on the spot; because who wouldn't be repulsed if you have to kiss someone that you know you hate? But, unexpectedly, the brunette didn't find the kiss repulsing at all. And to be honest, her counterpart's lips tasted pretty good; it's not even close to what she was expecting in her mind, because the Valkyrie's lips were comfortable, soft and surprisingly fit hers.

The Succubus' frown ceased when she started to breathe in the Valkyrie's chi. Tamsin's chi tastes somehow exotic, unique and just… full of her. This chi was so full, so alive, so incredible and at the same time, so beautiful; and the Succubus just couldn't get enough of it. Bo savored each strands of blue that transferred from Tamsin's mouth to hers, revelling on how the Valkyrie's inner core felt like, and that feeling induced her eyes to open involuntarily to take a look at the source.

On Tamsin's behalf, when she felt that the warm breath from the other woman's nose was starting to fade, she thought that the torturous feeling was finally over. It's torturous for her because she didn't want to be a feeding spot for anybody- moreover this annoying woman, but when she felt the pulling of her energy that was both deliciously uncomfortable and oddly pleasuring at the same time; she would be lying if she say that she didn't like it. Since they were currently connected to each other right now, Tamsin could felt that the Succubus has opened her eyes, so she followed suit. When the Valkyrie's eyes met the Succubus azure ones, she couldn't help feel a bit captivated.

But since the Succubus seemed like she didn't want to stop anytime soon, Tamsin immediately went into her protective nature and quickly shoved her counterpart away from her; breaking the chi link, thus broking Bo off of her trance.

"I said feed off of me, not suck me dry!" Exclaimed the now irritated blonde woman, partially because her lips were still tingling without her approval even after she broke the kiss off.

Meanwhile for Bo, she couldn't help but raise her left hand; wanting to touch her lips, wanted to feel if the vibrant was still there. But that would definitely look weird from the Valkyrie's point of view; and especially on herself, so she stopped her hand mid-air and started to explain to Tamsin on what she felt.

"Wow… That was amazing! I've never tasted a chi like that."

Feeling proud of herself for a reason that she'd rather not dwell on it, Tamsin smirked and mentally pat herself on the shoulder. "That's not the first time someone's said that about me."

"It was incredible…" The Succubus paused for a beat, choosing to not let the Valkyrie gloat on the fact that she just practically called her amazing and unique in a way. "…but different."

The Valkyrie's smirk faltered and she quickly cleared her throat before changing into her stoic face.

"Well," Tamsin turned around and straightened her jacket collar, "…glad you're sufficiently juiced."

Watching the blonde woman's figure in front of her, Bo's eyebrows furrow in confusion; mostly because she's wondering on why the Valkyrie's chi tasted so amazing, incredible, fulfilling and beautiful, but at the same it's different from the other Fae's life energy elements.

And also; a tiny part of the Succubus was confused as to why she was so mesmerized by the blonde woman's taste.

It's like she wanted more of it.

* * *

After Bo choked the creature that tried to hurt the Valkyrie to death with his own chain, she threw the body off on the ground and wiped her hands to the sides of her pants.

"Wow." Was all Tamsin said.

"Yeah."

"I guess I owe you one." The blonde woman almost grinned.

"I'd say we're more than even."

After the Succubus said that, the Valkyrie instantly understood that that was the closest _Thank _You sentence she would get from Bo. So she just nods, and then motioned her head towards the cave entrance where Dyson and Kenzi just got out from.

When Bo followed her gaze, she immediately beamed and strode towards her bestfriend.

As Tamsin watched the bestfriends hugging each other and the content look on her partner's face, the Valkyrie was finally aware of some things.

The first one; she realized that there are some people that weren't all that bad to hang out with, and that finally explains on why she was way more comfortable hanging out at the Dal with the trios in front of her, than going to the Dark Fae bar- her own territory. Even though they often fought a lot, obviously.

Secondly; for all this time, whenever she got a job that needs to be done, she would do it straightly, by using all means, no questions asked and not caring whether it was for the better or for worse, good or bad. Tamsin never cared about that. But seeing the happy faces of the people in front of her; thankful smiles that they sent towards her way and knowing that she's the one that makes all of these possible; Tamsin felt something that she haven't felt in a long time. A genuine happiness. A feeling of pride and satisfaction that ran throughout her body because she did something right and everybody's happy about it. Well, except for the bad guys.

And the last one; Bo. When she met Bo, her only goal was to prove that Bo had attacked a Dark Fae and injured them to the point of putting them into a coma. Back then, she would happily use any kinds of measures that needed to be taken, just to prove that the Succubus is guilty. But then after she was unwillingly spent some time being in the same room with the Succubus and coincidentally learned some new things about the brunette- thanks to her highly perceptive trait; her impression towards Bo started to change. She learned that the unaligned Succubus was highly independent, have a strong sense of loyalty towards the ones that's important to her, and her way of doing things was noble- even though mostly it was merely reckless and thoughtless. Also; she understood that the Succubus has an extremely _pain-in-the-ass_ type of stubbornness, but still has an unbelievably good instinct nonetheless and always annoyingly cares too much for her own good. And really, Tamsin was fascinated by all of that.

On the other hand, the Valkyrie also hates that the Succubus managed to make her second-guess herself; which she never had to before. After all, doubt was her specialty; and this being done to her was just demeaning. She also hates it when she always surrendered to Bo's obstinate-ness, when Tamsin herself never let anyone get to her- except her superior. And how the brunette would never hesitate to break the rules, as long as she could do things her own way; where no one needs to get hurt. Tamsin hates all of that, but she still found the Succubus as interesting and marveling as ever.

On this day, she knew that she already felt differently for the Happy Sunshine gang, as The Morrigan called it.

Upon remembering the Dark Fae leader, the Valkyrie assumed that this was truly going to be a troublesome matter afterwards. Because now Tamsin realized that she needs to choose, and she hates choosing.

A familiar thought lingered in her mind once more;

_This Succubus is really a pain in my ass._


End file.
